The Fallen One
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Betrayed, Cheated on, Abandoned. I was a hero, until my half brother came and my love cheated on me for him. It's time for me to make an appearance. I am Percy Jackson, Hero of the Void, Assassin of Chaos Code Name: Deathstroke
1. The Void

**Here's another "Percy gets betrayed fanfiction" with slightly different pop culture shown. I don't own any of them. Just the plot.**

**The Fallen One**

**Chapter 1: The Void**

* * *

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson, today you stand for your trial." Zeus said.

"Wait, what? Why? I thought this was a regular meeting?" I asked.

"You have been accused of collaborating with Gaea during the Giant War. Anyone in favor of his execution?"

I paled when I saw many hands raised. I only had little supporters left. If you're wondering who my supporters are, here's a list.

From the demigods: Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Hylla (for some reason) and half of Camp Jupiter, some Hunters and a few Amazons. (Calypso wasn't even invited.)

From the gods: Hera, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes.

Everyone else raised their hands. I was pissed at the fact that even Annabeth turned against me. I caught her cheating on me with my annoying half brother, Lancelot "Lance" Fisher.

Zeus got up from his throne and pointed his Master Bolt at me.

"I am so sorry. Any last words, Perseus."

"Yeah. Four words." I said.

"I. Hate. You. All."

Zeus launched a lightning bolt and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh. What happened?"

I woke up in some kind of hospital. It looked like it could house every medical tool of the trade. It's walls had images of planets and stars. Someone came in the door. I was astonished to this guy's identity.

"Luke? Where am I?" I asked.

"I see you're awake in good condition. Come with me. I'll explain where you are." he replied.

With that, I put on a jacket, shirt, pants and shoes and followed him outside.

* * *

"You're in the main barracks of the Void, Chaos' planet." he said.

"As in THE Chaos? Creator of All?" I asked, astonished.

"Yep."

I followed him to a giant target range the size of a mansion. There were targets everywhere. Several were burnt, cut or whatever.

"This is the Zephyr Long Range Company Barracks. They're a bunch of guys and girls that wield guns, bows, crossbows, bazookas, any kind of long ranged weapon. My wife leads this company."

"You're married?! To who?!" I asked, bewildered.

"A certain ex-Hunter of Artemis of cou-"

"You're married to Bianca?!" I cut him off.

"What? No! I'm married to Zoe! If you wanna see Bianca, I'll take you to her. Luckily, that's are next stop."

He took me afterwards to this giant dojo with a bunch of dummies scattered around. I saw a bunch of masked dudes fight unarmed. I paled when I saw the weapons on the walls: katanas, silenced pistols, sniper rifles, etc.

"Bianca's group consists of ninjas?"

"They're the Eclipse Stealth Company. Bunch of ninjas that rely on stealth."

Bianca turned to us. To my surprise, she looked like she was sixteen and her ninja armor had Hades' symbol on it, the same one I saw on Hazel.

"Percy!" I hugged her tightly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Blamed for talking to Gaea. Annabeth cheated on me with my egotistic half brother."

"WHAT?!" Luke shouted. One of the ninjas that was balancing on a bo staff fell down.

"I am going to kill her!" Bianca screamed.

"Uh...Luke, anywhere else we should go to?"

"Yeah. Got it."

We went to some giant laboratory. It looked like that lab from Divergent. If you're wondering how I know that movie, Nico and Hazel made me watch it with them.

"This is the Enigma Science and Magic Company. You're in for a surprise when you meet the leader. She's not a child of Athena but she's as smart as one."

Luke showed me a young woman the same age as I am. She wore a lab coat and had a dagger strapped on her belt. She had black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, this is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Luke said to the girl.

"Ahem, more like ex." I said to him.

"I see. I'm Callista Frost, daughter of Oceanus. An honor to meet the famous Percy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you too."

Luke took me to another place: a giant hangar loaded with random spaceships, bombers and some kind of mecha (Imagine a ten foot ZAKU from Gundam SEED)

"Those guys are the Onyx Armor and Air company. They're self explanatory. Their leader, Skia Aeternam is a thought child of Erebus."

"Wow. Just, wow." I said.

"I know, right? Anyway, last one."

He showed me a giant barracks that was more luxurious than all the mansions in the world combined. I saw a bunch of guys wearing futuristic armor and they had different guns. I could've sworn that I saw most of their guns turn into giant swords (Lost Planet 2 Ex-NEVEC guys with Gun Swords)

"This is my group: the Abyss Special Forces."

"Ah. Perseus Jackson."

We turned to see a young man wearing a tuxedo full of moving stars, galaxies and planets.

"L...L...Lord Chaos." Luke muttered.

Everyone present, including me, bowed before him.

"No need to bow to me, everyone. Especially you, Perseus Jackson. I have an offer for you."

"What would that be, Lord Chaos?"

"How would you like to be the full commander of my army?"

"I...I accept, sir."

"Good. Now, onto some new weapons."

Chaos clapped his hands and a bunch of weapons and a black and red futuristic assassin outfit flashed in front of me. I saw one katana, two pistols, a guitar crackling with electricity and a suitcase?

"The katana is named 'Sparda' after a benevolent demon from another dimension. It can cut through almost any material. With this, you can unlock powers beyond your knowledge."

"The two pistols, 'Valiance and Defiance' act as one. You can do anything with your shots."

"With this guitar, the 'Nevan', the elements around you bend to your will."

"And this," he showed me the suitcase. "is your most powerful weapon. Watch this."

Chaos threw the suitcase in the air and it glowed mid air. He caught something in his hands: a long black and blue bazooka.

"That. Is. Awesome!"

"I named this thing 'Pandora'. It's every tool you need in one item. Now, for a code name. What do you think, Perseus?"

"How about Deathstroke?"

"Welcome to the army, Deathstroke."

* * *

**The outfit is a color swapped DC Deathstroke outfit except with Assassin's Creed hood and robes (the Arkham Origins version with said differences)**

**Look at all those DMC weapons!**


	2. Return to Earth

**Chapter 2: Return to Earth**

* * *

Percy/Deathstroke POV

100 years later

I found the location of my new target: Hunter Helquist. The guy is a corrupt radio guy working for a tyrant. I found his station in the Arid Nexus of Pandora. Seeing this as an easy kill, I took out the Pandora and turned it into a laser cannon. I shot, fired and the entire place exploded. I felt something surge through me. I began firing wildly, killing several neutral aliens.

"Percy! Stop!" Luke yelled at me through my communicator.

"Wha...Sorry. I lost control."

"What's wrong with the weapon? Every time you use it, you lose control."

We decided to explain everything later at the Void. Right now, Chaos was calling a meeting with the leaders of each company. Sitting in front of Chaos were me, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Callista and Skia.

"I have bad news for you, Deathstroke."

"Please, sir. You can call me Percy."

"I see. Anyway, you have to go back to Earth."

"WHAT?! You've gotta be joking!"

"Sir," Luke said before continuing, "something is wrong with the Pandora."

"I know, Luke. Apparently, I forgot about the side effects of using it too much."

"Which is?" Bianca asked.

"It causes the user to snap for a few seconds. Perseus, have you been using it all the time?"

"Most of the time but not all." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but I think we have to replace it."

"I understand, sir."

"Anyway, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Callista, Skia, get your soldiers and personnel ready by tomorrow. I'll go alone with Deathstroke."

"Yes, sir." they replied.

I gave Pandora to Chaos and he replaced it for a new upgrade on the Nevan, which I rarely used. The elemental guitar can now turn into a deathscythe similar to the one Kronos uses. I smirked, put on my code namesake's mask (If that is a real word) and armor and left.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was glad that the loser, Percy Jackson got what he deserved. Lance, whom I married, became the god of heroes. Right now, we were in the middle of a meeting with the gods. Jason and Thalia (who quit the Hunters just to be an elder sister again though Artemis respected her decision) sat next to Zeus, Clarisse and Frank next to Ares, the Stolls next to Hermes, Katie and Miranda next to Demeter, Leo and Jake next to Hephaestus, Nico and Hazel next to Hades, etc. We were all granted immortality after the war.

"We have a huge problem. Tartarus is rising. And he has obtained Kronos' help." Hades said.

"We can beat them, right?" Frank asked.

"No, kid. This is something beyond our strength." Ares said, flickering between his Greek and Roman forms.

"I can help you all with that."

"WHO DARES DISTURB THIS COUNCIL?!" Zeus shouted.

"Why, your great grandfather, of course."

"L...L...Lord Chaos." Zeus said. We all knelt in front of him except for Lance.

"No need to bow. I can help you with that."

"What kind of help, Lord Chaos?" Mom asked.

"First, my personal assassin and commander, Deathstroke."

"Uh...Lord Chaos, if this is a joke, we are not buying it." Poseidon said. We suddenly teleported to Camp Half Blood.

"He'll be here shortly. Anyway," Chaos said. "Poseidon, I thought you had two demigod sons? Why do you only have one?"

"Because Perseus Jackson is merely a figure of betrayal and selfishness!" the sea god yelled.

"That loser collaborated with Gaea just to make himself look good!" I yelled.

"He's a joke to his own kind!" Lance shouted.

"I see. Most of you have poor judgement skills. Ciao." Chaos said before disappearing into a black hole.

"Why does he talk about my loser half brother?! He calls him a demigod but he's just a scaredy cat!"

"Perseus Jackson is not a scaredy cat." someone said. It was a figure wearing the same Deathstroke mask except with Chaos themes. On his back was a katana and a guitar? On his belt were a pair of pistols with tribal themed paint. It looked like the fictional Deathstroke, alright but his armor was pitch black and his mask's other half was red and where we should've been able to see his other eye, the only thing we saw was a glowing red eye.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Deathstroke." he said in a low, ghostly voice.

"Looks like our little helper has arrived. I am Lancelot Fisher-"

Deathstroke suddenly cut off his sentence.

"I know. I know. Son of Poseidon, God of Heroes, Slayer of Hyperion, Half Brother to Perseus Jackson."

Lance suddenly brought out his sword, Riptide II.

"Insulting a god and speaking about my loser half brother is a crime!"

He brought the sword down on Deathstroke but the mystery man simply shot it off his hands with one of his pistols which was labeled "Valiance" in a robotic font.

"I have more power than you think so I suggest you walk away." he said. I wanted to do something about it but I didn't want to get shot in the face.

"You know where Jackson is?" Hera asked.

"Yes. He is resting at the infirmary of HQ." Deathstroke said.

"We're being attacked!" someone yelled. I could tell it was Jason.

We turned to see a massive army of monsters led by Hyperion. Deathstroke casually came outside the camp borders and said.

"Four thousand monsters, one Titan, all of which are as stupid as a drunk turtle. This should be easy."

* * *

Percy/Deathstroke POV

Me being mentioned is a crime? What stupidity. The monsters charged and I brought out my katana, Sparda. Moving like a shadow, I cut down half of the army in a couple of minutes. The other half surrounded me but I brought out Nevan and unleashed a heavy rock and roll riff. I called forth a massive storm of purple lightning that vaporized the monsters.

"Prepare to die, fool!" Hyperion yelled as he charged at me.

I turned Nevan into a scythe to Hyperion's shock and used lightning to pin him in place. I brought out my two pistols and muttered,

"Jackpot."

I fired both Valiance and Defiance at the same time and a concentrated, demonic energy bullet pierced Hyperion and turned him to dust.


	3. Sparda Unleashed

**Chapter 3: Sparda Unleashed**

* * *

Third Person POV

Deathstroke casually took Nevan, turned it back to a guitar and sheathed it. A young man who looked like he was sixteen came up to me. He had sea green eyes and golden hair. He had a scar on his lip like he tried to eat a stapler. With him was Chiron.

"Call a meeting tomorrow." Deathstroke told Chiron.

"I see. Very well. It will be arranged." he replied.

"And who is this young man with you?"

"Percival Fisher, Lance and Annabeth's son."

"Interesting. His mouth better not be as arrogant as his father's own." the killer said before laughing as he came near the Big House. He got a call from Chaos.

"If you need a place to stay, here's Pandora. Callista made the side effects a lot less lethal."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos."

The transforming suitcase landed near the Big House and turned into a jet black, two story mansion. The first level was for Skia's and Callista's companies, the second for Luke's, Zoe's and Bianca's companies and the luxurious attic was my and the other leaders' personal quarters.

* * *

The next day...

Percy/Deathstroke POV

A meeting began in the mansion. Everyone I knew were in front of me. I even saw Hylla. Percival came in late.

"Sorry I'm late, mom."

"It's okay." she replied. I cleared my throat and Percival sat next to his mother.

"How are the campers?" I asked.

"They each have a standard sword and shield and armor set. Some have spears and our ammunition is good enough." Clarisse said.

"What about the defenses? Are they in good shape?"

"We obtained a few scorpions after the war. And Peleus is well trained." Chiron said.

"Why do we need this guy's help? I think he's just all talk!" Lance yelled. "Who cares about Chaos when you have me?! The God of Her-"

I pointed Valiance at his face.

"Unless you want your brain to be fed to a Pandoran Stalker, I suggest you shut your mouth."

"What's a Pandoran Stalker?" Percival asked.

"Scorpion aliens, turn invisible, shoot spikes from their tails, very agile." I answered.

"I guess patience will do the trick when it comes to dealing with them." he replied.

"Ah. Someone who thinks like a real hero."

An alarm went off and we went outside to find another massive monster army but this time, it was led by Kronos and Krios.

"Ten thousand monsters, two titans, highly organized, we'll need reinforcements unless-"

"I knew it! You're just a loser!" Lance yelled. I heard silent murmurs of agreement which were not really that silent. Angry, I almost sliced his head off with Sparda.

"Pathetic attitude for a God of Heroes. I was about to say unless I use Sparda's full potential."

I calmly went out of the camp borders and held Sparda with two hands. I exerted energy and the katana began to be wrapped in dark energy.

'Darkness is all I see. Darkness burns me, but I feel nothing!'

* * *

Percival POV

I have no idea what's he doing. Why is he just standing there while the army moves to attack him? I could tell he has a plan.

* * *

Third Person POV

Deathstroke raised and pointed his katana at Kronos and suddenly, he disappeared. In mere seconds, most of the monsters were sliced to bits and dust. Deathstroke reappeared afterwards.

"What did you just do?!" Krios asked.

"Simple. Your death." Deathstroke replied.

He sliced the air and a fast paced wave of dark energy hit Krios in the neck, destroying him in an instant.

"You will die today!" Kronos yelled, unleashing his scythe but the assassin blocked it with Nevan's scythe form. The Titan Lord, however, made a bad decision to use only one hand while swinging downwards and his excessive strength buried the scythe's blade in the dirt, leaving him vulrenable.

"Jackpot."

Deathstroke stabbed Kronos in the leg with Sparda, causing him to fall on his knees. An empousa tried to intervene but was killed with Defiance. Deathstroke afterwards shoots Kronos in the gut with the same pistol before unleasing a flurry of slashes that keep making phantom swords float above Kronos. The assassin walks away, and upon sheathing Sparda...

"Rest in peace."

The summoned swords came down on Kronos, slicing the Titan to dust. Deathstroke turned to see another army with no leader but there were like twenty thousand of them.

"Ugh. Can't I get a break?" Deathstroke said to himself. The Minotaur, however was suddenly destroyed. He looked up to see a hooded Luke, Zoe, Bianca and Skia with some of their forces.

"Did you really have to go full force with your katana?" Luke asked.

"Boys, kill now, questions later!" Bianca said.

"Right. Bombardment Strategy 1." Deathstroke said.

"Zephyr, Aim and Fire!" Zoe shouted. Her troops fired away.

"Eclipse, engage the enemy!" Bianca said, shadow traveling between the toughest monsters and killing them with her men following.

"Onyx, Blast them down!" Skia, in a ZAKU along with four others fired their bazookas and machine guns, tearing down most of the monsters.

"Abyss, cut them down!" Luke shouted. He and his men brought out their gun swords and cut down the monsters.

Deathstroke played with Nevan guitar mode and the earth split, causing the remaining monsters to fall back to Tartarus.

* * *

Percival POV

So this is the power of Chaos' soldiers. I can say they're a force to be reckoned with but my father just won't admit he's no match for them. I asked for their identities.

"I am Alastor." the guy with the gun sword guys said. (Luke)

"I am Ebon." the girl with the shadow traveling ninjas said. (Bianca)

"I am Shade." the guy with the one eyed mecha said. (Skia)

"I am Fatales." the girl with the guns and bows said. (Zoe)

Deathstroke came up to them and said,

"Meeting back at the Chaos Mansion." he said, pointing at the jet black, two story mansion.

* * *

Percy/Deathstroke POV

While our soldiers continued unpacking,

"Remember that kid, Percival?" I asked.

"Yep. Why?" Skia asked.

"He's Lance and Annabeth's son."

I could tell they were about to explode. And I was right.

"WHAT?!" Thankfully, the building was soundproof.

Luke cracked his knuckles and gritted his teeth, Bianca was so angry her shadow punched the wall, Zoe's jaw dropped and Skia simply tilted his head in confusion. I said to them,

"I'm just glad he's not like his father."


	4. Lack of Honor

**Chapter 4: Lack of Honor**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I'm surprised that Deathstroke and his comrades were pretty nice to my son. It seems pretty odd that while the killer hates me and Lance, he respects Percival. I still don't understand why.

* * *

Bianca/Ebon POV

I dare that idiot, Lance challenge Deathstroke. He'll get himself hurt in mere seconds. Believe me. I've seen that happen.

* * *

Third Person POV

The next day...

The gods visited. The ate together in the morning. The army of Chaos, however, is nowhere to be seen. The only one there was Ebon. Suddenly, Deathstroke showed up with Alastor and Fatales.

"Yes, sir?" Ebon asked.

"I'm being called to Pandora to end the tyranny there. Mind if you keep an eye on these two? I caught them making out in front of the Eclipse quarters." Deathstroke said pointing at Alastor and Fatales.

"Uh...Yes sir."

"Good. Now, Callista's company will be here shortly. Expect them to arrive in about ten minutes." Deathstroke said before walking away. A hand suddenly grabbed him from behind. To Ebon's annoyance, it was Lance.

"You dare disrespect the gods?!" he yelled.

"I bow to no one. Not even Chaos." the killer calmly replied.

"I'm the God of Heroes! Bow before me!"

The Eclipse Company members laughed. Lance noticed this.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"You may be a god," one of the ninjas said before continuing, "but Lord Deathstroke can force you on the ground in a matter of seconds." he finished, high fiving his other teammate.

"What did you do to become a god? Bribery? Your ego is a lot bigger than Typhon. I suggest you flatten it before you get a guitar scythe shoved into your ass." Deathstroke said.

"I challenge you later! All powers allowed!" the so called God of Heroes yelled.

"Let's see if you have a hero's honor."

Deathstroke walks away. Ebon shook her head in annoyance and muttered to herself:

"I knew this was going to happen."

* * *

At the arena...

"Remind me again why we're watching this." Alastor said.

"We just need to see if he can keep his anger in check." Ebon replied. Callista and Shade we're also watching.

"He lacks honor. I can sense it." Shade said.

"Me too. How did this guy even get godhood for such an ego?" Callista asked.

Leo came in the middle of the arena with a microphone in his hands.

"In my left, we have _Lancelot Fisher, _God of Heroes!" he said Lance's name with so much venom though many cheers erupted.

"And in my right, we have Deathstroke, assassin of Chaos!"

There were little to no cheers.

"Begin!" Leo shouted before he flies away via pyrokinesis.

Lance charged with Riptide: the same Riptide Percy orignally used. This caused Deathstroke to instantly remember how he got it.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Percy just woke up from getting his heart broken by Annabeth and suddenly, he couldn't find Riptide anywhere. He was shocked to find it in Lance's hands. He heard the one thing that he didn't want to hear from Poseidon._

_"I hereby declare Lancelot Fisher as my favorite son! If Percy were still here, I would disown him!"_

_Then, Zeus called for a meeting and the trial started. Riptide and his friends both taken away from him in one fell swoop._

* * *

Deathstroke responded to Lance's charge by blocking his arm, stopping the swing then threw a couple of punches (one to the face and one to the gut) before grabbing his opponent's face with both hands and shoving him. With his opponent vulrenable, he punched Lance's sword arm, causing him to drop Riptide. He then walked over to the stunned god before executing a round house kick that hits Lance in the face and sends him flying to the other side of the arena.

"Jackpot."

Deathstroke walked away until he heard footsteps. There were a bunch of campers with swords drawn. Lance was also charging with Riptide.

"Get him! He mentioned the traitor the moment he came!"

Deathstroke calmly used Valiance and Defiance to shoot the swords off their hands. He knocks them out one by one. He beats Lance again this time by stunning him then hits him with a knee to the gut, pulls him away with one arm then pulls him back in and punches his face in the other.

"I thought this was the sword of a hero." Deathstroke said, picking up Riptide. He then turns to the gods.

"But instead, you gave it to a fool who lacks honor."

"Why do you care about Riptide?! It deserves to be with Lance!" Poseidon shouted.

"Because Perseus told me that you broke his life down one by one, sea god. The same thing goes to this entire camp. We'll see how long you last if you dare challenge me."

With that, Deathstroke called for his personal space fighter: the Firehawk and flew to Pandora with Riptide on the arena floor.


	5. Waking Demon

**Chapter 5: Waking Demon**

**This chapter is basically a crossover with Borderlands**

* * *

Percy/Deathstroke POV

To think that Riptide would be given to that jerk, it's so pathetic. Lance? God of Heroes? Ha! He doesn't have the skills, honor and traits of one. I believe his son, Percival can do a far better job than he can. I'll just sort this out when I get back to Earth.

* * *

Lilith(Borderlands) POV

I hope Perseus got the others' distress call. I can't let Jack revive the Warrior. Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, Krieg, Brick, Mordecai, help me.

* * *

Third Person POV

In the Vault of the Warrior, Jack is using Lilith to charge the Vault Key.

"Just a few more minutes and my Warrior will be unleashed." he muttered to himself.

"You won't be getting a few minutes." someone said. It was Percy.

"Perseus!" Lilith shouted.

"You're no Vault Hunter. But I'm just going to avenge my daughter." Jack said before going invisible. Percy remembered his promise to Angel that he will kill Jack for using her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"So it's finally done. Perseus, promise me that...you'll kill Jack for constantly using me." Angel said before dying. Percy began stroking her face._

_"I promise. I swear on the River Styx that I will kill Jack for your suffering."_

* * *

"I'm going to end this. And keep a promise I made to Angel."

Percy puts his mask on a frequency scan and found Jack trying to circle around him. Without hesitating, he shot the dictator's leg. A surveyor and several bots tried to kill him but Percy sliced and shot his way to Jack. However, the Vault Key was already charged and the Warrior is unleashed. A weakened Lilith and Jack are trapped in an insurmountable force field.

"Guess I'll kill this thing first."

Percy was about to play Nevan but the guitar suddenly fused with Sparda.

"Well, crap."

With one idea, the assassin took out Valiance and Defiance and released a massive barrage of purple electric shocks, stunning the giant creature. The Warrior tries to counter with his Slag Laser but Percy leaped high in the air from one of the Warrior's legs with Sparda in his hands and cut the beast's tail off.

"How is this happening?!" Jack yelled from the force field.

"This thing is basically a fool to fight me." Percy replied.

With that statement, he plunged Sparda into the Warrior's head and unleashed Nevan's purple lightning and jumps off to safety as the Warrior's head suddenly explodes to nothingness. The Warrior's death causes the force field around Lilith, Jack and the Vault Key to disappear.

"The Warrior was a god! How could you kill it?!" Jack yelled before continuing. "I would've been able to cleanse this planet of its filth! You're a bandit! A maniac! And I am the freaking hero!"

"You're no hero. You're a tyrant. You used Angel for your own needs. Time to die."

With that statement, Percy blows Jack's brains out with Defiance. He turns to Lilith.

"It is finished."

They turned to see the other Vault Hunters. Axton was carrying an injured Maya with him, Salvador trying to stop his arm from mild bleeding, Zer0's mask was cracked, revealing an alien eye, Gaige was on a damaged Deathtrap, Krieg was covered in blood from head to toe and Mordecai was helping Brick walk.

"Slow down, Maya. You almost bit the dust back there. Hey, Lilith!" Axton shouted.

"Where were you guys five minutes ago?! If it wasn't for Perseus, we'd all be dead!" Lilith scolded with her arms crossed.

"I guess she's trying to say 'we won'." Mordecai said.

"Hey, Percy." Gaige said. "Krieg slaughtered all those Hyperion personnel you knocked out."

"I thought you guys were going to turn them into your personal slaves."

"We changed our plans, They aren't worth so damn much, It's such a pity." Zer0 said.

"I gotta go. But first..." Percy said, reaching for his universal PDA.

"Lord Chaos, why did the Nevan get absorbed by Sparda?"

"Ah. Yes." Chaos said through his own PDA. "Sparda's strength has reached its limits. You have obtained the new power: Devil Trigger. You become one with the sword's namesake to unleash extreme power so great it makes Zeus' Master Bolt feel like a stick by comparison."

"I see. Thank you for telling this to me."

* * *

Percy/Deathstroke POV

I got back to camp only for Callista and Skia to run to me out of breath.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked.

"Someone who is a non-personnel accessed our files and stole the files containing Alastor's, Fatales' and Ebon's identities." Skia said.

"If you guys are told to unmask yourselves, do it. Just play along and pretend I'm in the infirmary in the Void. Got it?"

"Just like what you told Hera? Yes, sir." Callista said.

"Good. Now, tell this to the others."

* * *

The next day...

Ebon/Bianca POV

I can't wait to find out who accessed our files and beat them to a pulp. Right now, I'm headed for the dining pavilion with Alastor and Fatales. Our men were eating in separate company tables. I saw the one thing I didn't want to see on the idiot son of Poseidon's table.

"Hey! Those are classified!" I yelled.

"You can drop the act you whore daughter of Hades." Lance said. With that, I used his shadow and it tossed me the files.

"Fine." I said, taking my hood off. My brother's and father's jaws dropped.

"BIANCA?!" they shouted.


	6. Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter 6: Seeing Old Friends**

**I decided to get rid of the idea of Deathstroke wearing AC robes because it looks and sounds stupid.**

**Cast from The Dishonored Demigod will be followed (Percy-Logan Lerman, Luke- Jake Abel, Zoe- Nina Dobrev)**

**My choices for some characters:**

**Nico- Skandar Keynes**

**Bianca- Sarah Bolger (leave some suggestions or stick with this. I'd go with Anna Popplewell in reference to Narnia.)**

**Ethan- Josh Hutcherson (it could work)**

* * *

Third Person POV

"BIANCA?!" Hades and Nico shouted. Some of the Hunters wanted to hug her but she simply bind them in place via shadows.

"Don't any of you welcome me. I know what you all did to Percy and it is so damn unjust!"

Lance and Poseidon simply laughed.

"He's nothing compared to me!" Lance shouted.

"And Perseus is a joke! A coward! A traitor!" Poseidon shouted.

"Why don't you all just shut your good for nothing mouths up!" Alastor shouted before he took off his and Fatales' hoods. They were downright familiar and everyone's mouths gaped.

"Luke?! Zoe?!" Annabeth shouted. Some of the campers (and the gods that voted for Percy's execution) yelled insults.

"Traitor!"

"Demi-titan!"

"They can't be trusted!"

"Zoe?" Artemis asked, astonished.

"Yes. It's me. And since I'm not a Hunter anymore, I'm married to Luke."

This caused Artemis' and the hunters' jaws to drop in confusion.

"I...I guess that makes sense." Artemis muttered.

"Anyway, Annabeth, why are you married to Lance?! He may be a god but he doesn't have the attitude of a hero!" Luke shouted.

"Because he's much better than Percy!" she yelled.

"The only thing he was capable of doing was killing Hyperion. Percy went through who knows how many near death experiences to save you!" Luke yelled, angry about the fact that Percy was betrayed while pretending he didn't know Deathstroke's real name.

"I guess you weren't worth saving from my father after all!" Zoe shouted, agreeing with her husband. Bianca glared at Poseidon and it was so scary it made Medusa look like an innocent infant by comparison.

"You, Poseidon, are the worst father ever! You would disown your son for almost no reason, you would give Riptide to an arrogant prick and you voted for his execution without any proof that he collaborated with Gaea whatsoever!"

One of Luke's men took off his helmet, revealing the extremely angry face of Ethan Nakamura.

"Chaos was right all along! Most of you DO have poor judgement skills!" he shouted.

With that statement from the angry son of Nemesis, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Ethan and their soldiers leave.

"Why do those soldiers admire Perseus? Are they dumb?" Poseidon muttered to himself. Deathstroke suddenly teleported in front of everyone. The other soldiers of Chaos turned to him and explained what happened. The gods and campers seemed bewildered of the assassin's new appearance. Instead of his guitar/deathscythe, he had a bo-staff on his back that was radiating with electricity.

"I leave for a few hours and this is what I hear? Screw this, I'm going for a walk. And I'm challenging the gods that voted for Perseus' execution to a duel. And that includes your so called God of Heroes."

"We accept your challenge, assassin! You will pay for admiring Perseus!" Poseidon shouted.

"You're going down for mentioning my loser half brother!" Lance yelled.

With that, Deathstroke left with Luke, Zoe and Bianca following him.

"Count me out of this! I'd rather eat cereal!" Demeter shouted.

Callista and Shade show up.

"I guess there's no point in hiding our names." Shade said, taking off his hood.

"I am Skia Aeternam, son of Erebus."

The gods and campers murmured random thoughts on the Onyx leader. Callista took off her hood.

"My full name is Callista Frost, daughter of Oceanus."

Poseidon and Lance drew their weapons.

"What is a child of my nemesis doing here?!" Poseidon shouted.

"She's my girlfriend so drop your weapons down NOW!" Skia shouted. Suddenly, two random dark tendrils smacked their weapons away. Callista began to speak with venom in her words.

"I never wanted to be a demi-titan. My father killed my mother when I was just a baby. I'm not like my father, sea god. I've heard of your other son's turbulent history with you. It's a stupid decision."

They left and went to the same direction as the others.

* * *

At the arena...

Deathstroke was on one side of the arena while Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Dionysius and Lance on the other.

"How about we do this my way?" Deathstroke said. "You eight pair up and I'll fight each one pair at a time. Works for you?"

"The greatest killer in the universe has a sense of honor and morality?" Athena asked, dumbfounded.

"I have my ways, lady Athena. Just because every planet I operated in fears me doesn't mean I have to let it go around too much."

The pairs were decided after a few minutes. They were:

Zeus and Lance,

Poseidon and Athena,

Ares and Aphrodite, and

Hephaestus and Dionysius.

"Don't worry. I won't kill anyone unless you piss me off."

Deathstroke remembered what Chaos told him about Devil Trigger.

_"Extreme emotions will cause Devil Trigger to be released and your control over it depends on your mental state."_

'I should keep my emotions in check while I fight these guys. Thank Chaos for the new bo-staff.'

Deathstroke's new staff, Neutralizer, was made of Nightmare Steel, a rare material in the deepest pits of the realms of Morpheus, and Blight Wood, which comes from a kind of tree in the Void. Neutralizer can release any form of lightning at the user's will.

"Let's go. First one!"

* * *

**Some of you probably didn't expect Bianca having anger issues.**

**Neutralizer's lightning effects:**

**Green- healing**

**Light Blue- freeze ray**

**Dark Blue- non-lethal attack (KO lightning)**

**Black with white glow- lethal attack (Kill-lightning, only available in a state of anger.)**


	7. Devil Trigger

**Chapter 7: Devil Trigger**

* * *

Third Person POV

The first pair Deathstroke was going to face was Hephaestus and Dionysius. The blacksmith god had a sledgehammer while Dionysius was unamred but drunk. When the bell from Leo's toolbelt rang, both gods charged at the demon-powered assassin without thinking.

Deathstroke beats Dionysius first by sliding under his legs and punches him in the crotch, causing the wine god to scream in pain.

"Take this!" Hephaestus shouted, swinging his hammer downward. However, he made a mistake of using only one hand and it left him vulnerable. The assassin uses this to his advantage and punches him and knocks him down by slamming him to the ground.

"That all? Next pair." Deathstroke said.

The next pair was Ares and Aphrodite. The war god had a two handed sword while the love goddess wielded a dagger. The bell rung again, signaling the start of the next battle.

Ares charged while Aphrodite slowly approached Deathstroke. Ares, however, made the same mistake that his brother did which was using only one hand to swing his sword downward. The assassin leaped forward and stomped Ares' hands, disarming him of his sword before kicking him in the face really hard. Deathstroke turns to Aphrodite, who was shaking in fear.

"S...S...Surrender...please." Aphrodite said, trying to use charmspeak but she was so scared it didn't really work.

"Nice try, Lady Aphrodite." the assassin said.

With no other options, she jabbed with her dagger but Deathstroke grabs it with one hand then hits her weapon hand with a flying knee before pulling the love goddess to his direction and lands a brutal punch that sent Aphrodite to the ground.

"Next Pair."

The next pair was Poseidon and Athena, to Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Skia and Callista's surprise.

"You would pair with your rival, Lady Athena?"

"Lance and Annabeth's marriage ended our feud. Now, let's go!" Athena said.

The wisdom goddess went first, jabbing her with her spear but the assassin grabbed it and kicked Athena in the face and knocks her out with the butt of her own spear. Deathstroke throws the spear on the ground and charges at Poseidon. Without thinking, the sea god charged with his trident. But before he could try anything, Poseidon was suddenly swept off his feet as Deathstroke brings out Neutralizer and uses his freeze lightning to hold him in place. He ends the fight by knocking the sea god down with his staff. Sheathing his staff, he looks at Zeus and Lance.

"Three pairs down, one to go."

Lance sneered. "I'm the God of Heroes. You can't beat me. That last one was just dumb luck!"

"Lance! Don't underestimate hi-"

With that, the "God of Heroes" charges, despite Zeus' warning not to underestimate the assassin.

Deathstroke didn't let up. He stunned Lance with an elbow to the face then lands a roundhouse kick to the gut and finishes it with a flying knee to the face.

Zeus brought out his bolt, which he wields like a sword and approaches the assassin with caution. Deathstroke charges with his staff out and throws it while it was in freeze mode, holding Zeus still. With that, he ends the fight with a flying kick to the sky god's face.

"Deathstroke wins!" Leo shouted.

Satisfied, the assassin is about to walk out of the arena but when he turns, a sword was flying at him. It hit him, knocking his mask off to his comrade's horror. Deathstroke's identity was revealed to the gods and campers: Perseus Jackson, the Betrayed Hero of Olympus. He changed ever since the job at the Vault of the Warrior. His hair had several silver streaks and his eyes became blood red and golden.

"PERCY?!" Jason, Thalia, Nico and the other demigods and gods that voted against his execution shouted.

"You!" Annabeth, Poseidon and Lance shouted.

"You have some nerve to come back here, Perseus!" Athena yelled.

"You accepted help from Chaos and I suggest you let it help." the betrayed ex-son of Poseidon calmly replied.

"You're nothing but an idiot!" Lance yelled. "You're a coward! A traitor! A betrayer! You're the villain that was brought to justice and I am the Hero of Olympus!"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME!"

Percy was suddenly engulf in blood red energy and from it, he was transformed. The assassin was turned into a crimson reptilian demon **(Dante's Devil Trigger form from DMC4). **His weapons mysteriously vanished and only the Sparda katana was there. It was glowing red, black and gold. The demonic assassin signaled Sparda to disappear and it was replaced for a new weapon: a black gauntlets and greaves set with a wolf motif radiating with dark, purple energy.

"The Beowulf set, now radiating with darkness, time to feel its anger!"

With anger and hatred in his glowing yellow eyes, he charges like a handgun bullet, hitting Lance until they hit a wall. He then pulls the god away from the wall and rebounds off the wall and kicks him in the face, sending him flying to the wall. The others charged. Percy may have been labeled a traitor by many but none of the demigods seemed anxious to get close to an angry dark powered demon assassin. DT Percy brutally beats up the gods that unjustly wronged him until only Zeus, Poseidon and Athena remained.

"Can't we talk about this?" Zeus asked.

"Too late." Percy said. "Diplomacy isn't in my vocabulary!"

He blasts Athena to a wall and Poseidon charges. Percy switches to a new weapon: a tripartite nunchacku radiating with cold energy.

"You wanna know what this is, father? It's Cerberus from another dimension!"

With that, he throws Cerberus at Poseidon, freezing the god entirely. Percy switches out again. This time, he had twin, identical scimitars. One was orange and the other was light blue. They were radiating with fire and air respectively.

"Agni and Rudra, twins indeed. I'm saving my ex-father for last!"

He charges at Zeus in a tornado of air and fire. The sky god, however, was too shocked and confused to react. He crashes to a wall with a small flame on his hair, much to the demon's amusement. Using Agni, he thaws out a weakened Poseidon. He switches to Sparda. Percy's reptilian demon form was now radiating and slowly turning pitch black starting from his feet.

"Any last words, sea god?"

"PERCY!" someone yelled. It was Hestia, Hades, Hera, Artemis, Apollo and Hermes.

"Stay out of this, you six! This fool will get what he deserves for what he did to me!"

"Is this something your mother would want you to become?" Hera asked.

Hesitating, he lowers Sparda. The darkening of his form disappeared and he turns back to his regular assassin form with Valiance, Defiance and Neutralizer returning to the original sheaths and holsters.

"Fine. But they will know respect. And someday, justice will be served."

With that, he leaves the arena and no one said a word, too afraid that their lives will flash before their eyes at the hands of a demonic-powered assassin.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked. Chaos suddenly began to speak to her in her mind.

"Percy activated Devil Trigger, the final stage of his powers. His emotions depend on the color of his form's armored scales. Thankfully, he didn't turn pitch black otherwise this whole place will be reduced to rubble in a couple of minutes."

* * *

**Percy's Devil Trigger Emotion Guide**

**Sea Green - Happy**

**Lavender - Love**

**Ocean Blue - Neutral**

**Golden Yellow - Anger Stage 1 (Annoyed)**

**Crimson Red - Anger Stage 2 (Angry in General)**

**Pitch Black - Anger Stage 3 (Jason Voorhees-loses-his-mom angry)**


	8. A Demon's Heart

**Chapter 8: A Demon's Heart**

* * *

Percival POV

I can't believe it! Deathstroke is actually Percy Jackson! I'm supposed to hate him right now but what did he mean by "justice will be served"? Was he framed for talking to Gaea? If so then who framed him?

* * *

Zeus POV

I considered how powerful Perseus has become and I realized there is a chance Tartarus will use that to his advantage. I feel guilty for what we did to him. Looks like that son of Nemesis was right. Perseus' execution was truly unjust. I don't think the others would believe that.

* * *

Luke POV

I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to my father regarding this. Chaos never told us Percy got new powers via Sparda.

* * *

Jason POV

Percy's back! Well, a lot of stuff has happened ever since his "execution". Here's a list of what was going on.

-Piper went into a frenzy when she found out Annabeth broke his heart. It took some talking from me to actually calm her down. Heck, even Terminus couldn't stop her!

-Leo almost caused a wildfire at the Field of Mars. Calypso managed to stop him from causing more unnecessary damage. We even had to use the water cannons on the fort just to get rid of the blaze.

-Frank used his transformations more often for the rest of the year. He was so angry, again, even Terminus couldn't stop him.

-Hazel just balled her eyes out. I couldn't blame her. Percy was like a big brother to her and Frank.

-Reyna was so pissed she almost ended her relationship with Nico (Aphrodite took away his gay feelings for Will) but Frank convinced her otherwise.

-Hylla balled her eyes out.

-We found out that the ones who voted for execution were Octavian's supporters so we decided to punish them by making them scrub Hannibal for fifty years. We even made them do gladiator fights. They didn't die, they just got a lot of cuts and bruises.

-I was tempted to fry everyone at Camp Half Blood to a crisp but Thalia comforted me. She left the hunters to spend more time with me to my shock. She ensured that my relationship with Piper went through thick and thin.

-The camps combined, to both my annoyance and gladness. Terminus, Lupa and the fauns and aurae moved here to New York as well.

-I almost fried my seat when they made the jerk, Lance a god. Okay, that wasn't necessary.

* * *

Third Person POV

Percy was nowhere to be seen. Apparently disappearing even from his friends' radar. Lance, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysius didn't mind. They just looked smug. Zeus and Hephaestus, however, were having second thoughts.

Near Thalia's pine...

Percy was there but he wore different clothes. He wore an ocean blue long coat (**Similar to Vergil from DMC) **with two black stripes. Each stripe had the mark of two dragon heads. His long coat came with a hood to hide his hair and much of his eyes. He didn't want to embrace his newly found demonic powers yet. He only replaced his bo-staff while Valiance and Defiance were hidden within his clothes. He was also wearing light Nightmare Steel armor and Sparda was sheathed on his left. Right now, he was rubbing Peleus's snout. The dragon eventually enjoyed being cared for by the demonic assassin.

"Hello, Perseus."

Losing his patience, Percy activated Devil Trigger to Peleus's horror. He was in anger stage 1 color (Golden Yellow) and brought out Cerberus (since he only embraced the weapons and not his humanoid transformation) and aimed it at the source of the noise. It was Artemis. Demon Percy's feet were slowly turning lavender.

"What do you want, Artemis?"

"Can't you calm down for once?"

"This is what I'm meant to be, Artemis. Hera was wrong. This is who I really am."

Artemis slowly approached him. Not even hesitating at all, he grabbed Demon Percy's hand. In an instant, his demon form became pure lavender.

"It's true you're a demon right now. But you're also yourself."

Hesitating, Demon Percy lowered Cerberus and reverted back to his normal form.

"I did hear stories that my sword's namesake had a heart. Sparda had a heart that could love another person."

"And you should have that heart because I know Sparda wanted you to use this sword."

Artemis put off the assassin's hood. She was surprised to see Percy's black hair become pure silver. Without even hesitating, the moon goddess suddenly kissed Percy. It deepened until they had to gasp for air. Percy turned to see Peleus's head tilted like he wanted to say _Awwwww!_

"I gotta go."

With that statement, Percy teleported and disappeared from plain sight, leaving Artemis with a confused Peleus.

* * *

Back at Camp...

Lance was making out with Annabeth while Percival was out practicing swordplay. He didn't like his father that much but his mother was enough. The Hunters were at the archery range. The Amazons and Reyna were at the Hera Cabin as it was a gift from the goddess herself. It was interrupted when Percy, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Callista and Skia were loading up in a ship. Zeus approached them.

"You're all leaving already?"

"Yes. Chaos' orders." Luke said.

"But we haven't even fought Tartarus yet!"

"Here's the thing, Zeus..." Percy said before whispering something to the sky god's ear. It was clearly something risky.

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"We'll know what's going on. Don't worry, Lord Zeus."

"I see. And I'm sorry for everything. I'll make it up to you someday. Speaking of which, are you in love with Artemis?"

The others turned to Percy, confused.

"Kind of. Got a problem?"

"No...Nothing. Just very surprised."

With that, they shook hands as the ship left.

* * *

**I'll spoil you guys with the plan the soldiers came up with:**

**1\. Pretend you're actually leaving.**

**2\. Wait for Tartarus.**

**3\. Fly back in and attack.**


	9. Final Showdown

**Chapter 9: Final Showdown**

* * *

Percy POV

I just hope the plan works. I somehow found out that Sparda was actually a Devil Arm named Yamato (I don't know why Chaos lied about the name). I even obtained a new set of weapons such as the Rebellion broadsword and the Kalina Ann bayoneted cluster missile launcher.

* * *

Zeus POV

I just informed Hephaestus (since he's the only one other than me having second thoughts) of the others' plan. I just hope they will do it. Jason, Thalia and the others would hopefully play along with this (I also told Perseus' supporters the plan.)

* * *

Jason POV

Will Percy really stick to the plan or will he abandon us to fate? Only one way to find out.

* * *

Third Person POV

Zeus, Hephaestus, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Hylla were ready to play along, hoping that Tartarus would be lured out. The only problem was if Percy has already forgiven them. Right now, they were headed for the dining pavilion.

"Where's the soldiers?" Athena asked.

"They left." Zeus replied.

"Wimps." Ares said.

"Losers." Annabeth said.

"They're just weaklings like that idiot brother of mine!" Lance yelled.

There were some silent murmurs of agreement.

"Tartarus is going to kill us all and these are your reactions?!" Hera shouted.

"Why are you a god?!" Hades shouted before continuing. "Your ego is much bigger than three galaxies!"

The bronze braziers began to flare up violently. It was Hestia.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Hestia shouted.

"Who cares about him when you've got me: The God of Heroes!"

"I am going to kill you!" Hestia retaliated, creating a sphere of Greek Fire in her hand, intent on throwing it at Lance.

The anger was interrupted by sudden shaking. A massive army of monsters were being led by a human sized Balrog. It was the Primordial of the pit himself.

"Tartarus?"

"Without help from Chaos for your idiocy, this place will go down in flames!"

With that, the monsters charged. The gods and campers fought the monsters. The first wave was done and there were numerous injuries already, even putting Dionysius out of commission. Another wave charged but Tartarus signaled them to stop.

"I have an offer: Join me or die."

"NEVER!" everyone shouted.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. KILL THEM ALL!" Tartarus shouted, raising and cracking his Greek Fire whip.

The second wave went down again but left the gods and campers in horrible condition. The only ones left in fighting shape were Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis, Hephaestus, Athena, Lance, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Reyna and Frank. The others were injured and put back to their cabins by the satyrs.

"You all made a poor choice. Too late for take backs, fools."

"But they are enough to distract you!"

Everyone looked up to see Percy in crimson Devil Trigger form, charging like a bullet at Tartarus with Beowulf. The Primordial of the Pit dodged but some nearby monsters were broken to dust.

"You're presence may have been the reason why I have to go back to this wretched place, but I'm not going to let anything stop me from finishing this job!"

"So the betrayed Hero of Olympus emerges. Let's fight!"

With that, Percy's demon form turned into anger stage 3 (Pitch Black) and switched to the Rebellion broadsword and charged, slicing any monsters in his way. When his sword connected with Tartarus' own, they suddenly vanished in fire.

* * *

Tartarus and Percy suddenly reappeared in a hellish wasteland. It was the one place the ex-son of Poseidon never wanted to go to again.

"We're in your place now? Great." he said sarcastically.

They broke away, glaring at each other while holding their weapons tight.

"That does it! One on one fight, winner leaves this place and gets some answers before." Percy said.

"Deal. I like the sound of that. Let's end this!"

Tartarus attacked with his fiery whip but Percy switches to the Cerberus ice tripartite nunchacku and constantly blocked them. Finding an opening, he uses two of the icy bars to grab the whip. It began to freeze as the frost ran for Tartarus' hands. The Primordial let go of the whip and raised his sword. Percy threw Cerberus at Tartarus' legs but was blocked and scattered on the ground. With his whip back, Tartarus attacks but Percy dodged and only got a few scratches and switched to the Kalina Ann, launched some rockets and they broke into smaller ones as they launched at Tartarus (before grabbing Cerberus and storing it away). He blocks them, however. Percy suddenly switches to his old friend: Nevan.

"Welcome back, old friend!"

In a massive rock and roll riff, he unleashes a barrage of bat shaped electric missiles and switched to deathscythe mode and charged at Tartarus. Cunningly, Tartarus blocks it with his sword and Percy tries using Rebellion again but the Primordial's Greek Fire whip wrapped around his abdomen, incinerating him slowly.

"Surrender now!" Tartarus shouted.

Percy was slowly falling to his knees until one fell down. Tartarus smirked but it was broken when the demonic assassin glared at him and threw Rebellion. It didn't hit him but it distracted Tartarus for a second. When he looked back, Percy had Yamato out and launched a massive flurry of slashes while making phantom swords out of each strike. As Rebellion returned, he throws both Yamato and the sheath upwards and grabs Rebellion.

"You shouldn't have messed with me!"

Percy stabs Tartarus in the gut and throws him up with the sword. He jumps and grabs Yamato and the sheath mid air and sheathed Yamato, causing the Phantom Swords to slowly slice and dice Tartarus and expose his armor's current weak point. In a flash, he draws Valiance and Defiance (Defiance is held horizontally and Valiance vertically).

"Jackpot."

He fires, releasing two demonic energy shots. One was sea green and the other was blood red. They both hit Tartarus and sends him to his knees.

"I ask you one thing. Why did you attack us?"

"I thought my spy had it all under control after falsely accusing you of Gaea's death."

"Spy? The great Primordial of the Pit, Tartarus needs a spy? You've gotta be joking."

"It's the truth. I swear on Chaos." Chaos suddenly appears.

"Why do you swear on my name, Tartarus?"

"I owe Perseus some answers after he defeated me. Also swearing on your name, Chaos, the spy is your so-called God of Heroes."

"Lance is the spy? Swear again to confirm." Percy said.

"He's telling the truth, Perseus. I sensed it."

"I see. Keep your word and get me out of here, Tartarus."

Due to their bet, the weakened Primordial keeps his word and sends Percy back.

* * *

Back at the field...

Percy reappeared in his regular form with Chaos, much to the gods' shock. Some were pleased (especially Zeus and Hera) while some (like Lance) were pissed.

"Before I do anything else, I've got one thing to say: I accuse Lancelot Fisher for spying on us for Tartarus!"

* * *

**How should Percy kill Lance? Any ideas? Post them if you want (must contain the use of Devil Arms)**


	10. Justice Is Served

**Chapter 10: Justice is Served**

**You probably know what's going to happen.**

* * *

Third Person POV

"I accuse Lancelot Fisher for spying on us for Tartarus!"

Everyone's jaws gaped. Ares and Athena came in front of Lance, weapons raised.

"Are you serious?!" Ares asked.

"First you save our asses and now you accuse the God of Heroes for something villainous!" Athena yelled.

"Have you gone mad?!" Annabeth yelled.

"It's all true. Tartarus told him so." Chaos said.

"You're insane, Chaos!" Poseidon thundered.

"Yeah! You would believe the words of an idiot?!" Lance shouted.

"You would refuse to believe the words of Chaos?!" Jason yelled.

"The son of Jupiter is right." Chaos said. "Each finger I have has more power than anyone of you."

"So why do you believe Tartarus?" Hera asked.

"He swore on my name." Chaos said. Everyone gasped. Whoever swore on Chaos' name and refused to follow what they swore on will disappear and be tortured in the Void for a century. Torture sessions there were so intense even the bravest of men and gods fear breaking an oath made to Chaos.

"We still believe him?!" Lance yelled. "Let's just kill him!"

"Silence, fool!" Piper shouted. "Let the Creator speak."

"As I was saying, before fighting, Perseus made a bet. Whoever wins gets answers and gets out of the pit."

With his powers, he created a floating TV in front of everyone. It displayed the plan with Zeus, the execution of the plan, the fight with Tartarus and the one thing that everyone should see: Tartarus' oath to Chaos.

_"I ask you one thing. Why did you attack us?"_

_"I thought my spy had it all under control after falsely accusing you of Gaea's death."_

_"Spy? The great Primordial of the Pit, Tartarus needs a spy? You've gotta be joking."_

_"It's the truth. I swear on Chaos." Chaos suddenly appeared._

Everyone gasped. They never knew Tartarus had a small sense of honor.

_"Why do you swear on my name, Tartarus?"_

_"I owe Perseus some answers after he defeated me. Also swearing on your name, Chaos, the spy is your so-called God of Heroes."_

Everyone turned to Lance with angry eyes.

"So you found out."

In a flash, he drew Riptide, killed Annabeth and threatened Percival with his sword.

"Make a move and he dies!"

"Why did you spy on us for Tartarus?!" Zeus yelled.

"He offered me a higher position if I worked for him. I was given the power of a great and powerful voice."

"My guess is that it works like my charmspeak." Aphrodite said.

"Yes. Now, make me your king or this boy dies!"

"How dare you, father!"

Percival suddenly hits Lance's gut with an elbow. Angered, he swings Riptide and slices Percival's right arm off.

"NO!"

Percy rushed forward in anger stage 2 Devil Trigger and sends Lance flying to the central green with Beowulf. He turns to Zeus.

"May I do the honors?"

"Indeed, Perseus. You've earned it."

His demon form flickered sea green before going back to crimson red. He turns back to Lance with Rebellion out.

"You can't beat me! I am a god! Who cares about my wife and son! They're nothing compared to me! You're a demon! You're meant to be vanquished as a criminal!"

Percy turned to Anger stage 3 and had Yamato out with his other hand (minus the sheath).

"Never take a demon's story too literally. Some demons and half demons like Sparda, Dante and Trish have hearts. Their hearts enable them to love another person including humans and their own kind. The gods have them too. And that is what you lack!" the demon-powered assassin growled, pointing Yamato at Lance before muttering to himself,

"I'm going to end this, here and now. I promise."

Angered and frustrated, Lance summoned much of the water from the lake and threatened him.

"Don't move or I'll destroy this pla-"

Percy threw Rebellion casually in the air, distracting Lance. He teleports to the traitor's back with Yamato out and slashed him repeatedly to near death. He wasn't done. Percy teleported again back to his previous position and grabbed Yamato and dashed forward with Rebellion's blade up front **(It's Dante's ever so famous Stinger move) **and impaled Lance, causing his ichor to flow massively. Suddenly a burst of red energy is released from Rebellion and in an instant, the "God of Heroes" exploded.

"Jackpot."

With that, he turns sea green and goes back. He suddenly remembered Percival and rushed to him. He was groaning in pain. Shocked, he rushed back in his normal form.

"Any bad news, Will?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. If we can't replace the arm, he'll bleed to death." he replied.

"Let me help you with that." Percy said.

Kneeling down, he put his hand on the stump and closed his eyes. Concentrating his demonic energy, his hand glowed light blue and the entire place was engulfed in bright light. When they could see again, they saw a new arm on Percival. It was demonic and glowing white and light blue. **(a.k.a. Nero's Devil Bringer arm)**

"Might make you stronger, hopefully." Percy casually said.

"Thank you so much."

As a reward, Percy was given Riptide and his status as a son of Poseidon again. He forgave everyone who turned on him.

A while later...

On the ship, Luke and Zoe were on the pilot seats and Percy was behind them.

"Hey Percy, just to let you know, you owe me and Zoe a honeymoon gift." Luke said.

"Maybe this is enough for you." Percy said, giving Riptide to Zoe.

"I thought this meant a lot to you?" Zoe asked.

"Well, it's the only gift worth giving." the son of Poseidon replied.

"And one more thing." Luke said. "You would've been my best man."

Percy smirked and turned on the radio. It blared out 80's music **(Imagine the ones from Guardians of the Galaxy)**

"You've gotta be joking." Zoe said.

"Would you two shut up and fly?" Percy asked. "And to let you guys know, I might actually miss this place."

Everyone laughed as the ship flew away and back to the Void, eager for another mission.

**END**


End file.
